


Well-Suited Research

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Tom in a compromising position and take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You step out onto the terrace of the hotel. You can’t believe your friend dragged you to this ridiculous fundraiser. She made you believe that there would be celebrities here which is the only damn reason you agreed to come in the first place. Instead, you’ve been surrounded by rich, elderly people. Yeah. Not the star studded evening you were promised.  
At least the food had been good and the drinks were free. Finding this terrace was good too. The view of the ocean from out here was amazing. You wander over to the right side and see a staircase going down to the beach. Kicking off your heels and picking them up, you start down. Might as well enjoy a walk. It was better than staying in that stuffy ballroom.   
As you reach the sand, you drop your shoes. Surely, no one is here, they should be safe. Looking to the left you see a row of cabanas facing the water. That might be a nice spot to sit and watch the waves, you think as you head in that direction. The only thing that could make it better is if you had someone to make out with out here.   
Reaching the first cabana, you slow. Did you hear something? The last thing you wanted to do is interrupt someone who had brought their date out here. That would be awkward. Just a peak to see and if anyone was there you would head back in the other direction. You reach the edge of the cabana and look in and quickly pull back.   
There isn’t two someones in there, just one someone. A gorgeous tall man in a three-piece suit with curly blond hair. And he’s sitting on a lounge chair with his cock in his hand. You know you shouldn’t be watching, but you can’t help yourself. You’d be mortified if someone caught you in the same position. You poke your head back around the cabana wall.   
Watching him stroking his cock with those long fingers is mesmerizing. He is leaning back in the lounge chair, eyes closed, one arm behind his head which is thrown back. His long legs and bent at the knee, feet planted in the sand. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and lets out a moan as his continues to stroke himself.   
That moan sends a bolt of electricity to your pussy. You wonder if anyone would see if you reached into your panties and touched yourself. Watching the mystery man do it, you almost didn’t care. You lift your skirt and slide your hands in your panties, your fingers making circles on your clit.   
You continue to watch him as he touches himself. You can see him squeezing tightly as he brings his hand up and down. His hips are starting to buck and you know he’s close. You increase the speed of your rubbing and you are almost done as well. Suddenly, he turns to the side and lets himself go, letting out a moan in the process. You come immediately and let out a moan of your own.   
His eyes fly open and meet yours. The look on his face is shock, turning quickly to a smirk.  
“Enjoy the show, darling?” he says with a smile and you immediately recognize him.   
You falter for a minute, but recover and say, “Very much actually. So much that I decided to put on one of my own.”  
“I noticed,” he replies, buttoning his pants. “You should have arrived sooner. We could have put on a show together.” He laughs.  
You step into the cabana, pulling your dress over your head. “Surely, you’ve heard of an encore. You are an actor, after all.”  
“Oh, love. You recognized me, eh? Well, this is embarrassing,” he stammers, looking away.  
“God, don’t be embarrassed. I just did exactly the same thing you did and now I’m standing here in my bra and underwear and I’m not embarrassed. Just still incredibly turned on,” you say as you walk toward him.   
“Well,” he says, standing, “let’s see what we can do about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you like watching me touch myself?” he asks, stepping closer to you. “Were you thinking about all the things I could be doing to you when you were rubbing your clit?”  
“Yes, I enjoyed it immensely, but I wasn’t thinking about all the things that you could be doing to me. I was thinking about all the things that I could be doing to you,” you say, reaching between his legs. “I was thinking about dropping to my knees in the sand and taking your huge cock in my mouth.” Giving his cock a squeeze, you drop to your knees and look up at him through your eyelashes. “If you’d like, I can show you.”  
“Fuck yes,” he growls, taking no time to unbutton his pants again and pull them to his ankles. “I can’t think of anything that I want more right now. Well… I can think of a couple things, but all in good time.”  
You smile up at him and take him in your hands. Running your nails up the sides of his cock make him twitch and he wraps your hair in his hands and pulls you toward him. You take him in your mouth and run your tongue around the tip before taking him as far back in your throat as you can. You feel him hit the back of your throat and your swallow, trying to take more of his cock.   
“Fuck, love,” he gasps, “Can you take the whole thing?”  
You look up at him and swallow, taking the last of his cock into your throat. He holds you tight against him, his hands in your hair, before pulling you away. You gasp for breath and immediately he pulls your face down to meet his cock again. He bucks his hips, fucking your mouth, giving you just enough time between thrusts to gasp in a breath of air.   
You keep your eyes on his as he continues to thrust into your mouth again and again. Watching him is an incredible fucking experience. His face is so expressive and you feel yourself moving closer to have another orgasm without even being touched. He starts to talk, low, almost under his breath as you suck his cock.   
“Oh my fucking God. Your mouth is amazing. Watching my cock going in a out of your mouth is beautiful,” he whispers.   
Your hand sneaks down between your legs. This man is fucking incredible. He hasn’t even touched you yet and you are almost ready to orgasm, again. He notices your hand and releases your head from his hands. Pulling you to your feet, he grabs your hand and leads you over to the lounge chair.   
“I’m so sorry love,” he says, gently pushing you onto your back on the lounge chair. “I was so enthralled with your extremely talented mouth that I’ve neglected your needs. Please allow me to make it up to you.”  
“Please do, sir,” you reply, settling back on the chair and spreading your legs. “I’m feeling incredibly put out right now. All that work I put into sucking that massive cock. I deserve something in return.”  
“Indeed you do, darling. And I intend to make it up to you tenfold,” he replies as he runs his hands up the inside of your thighs. Your legs spread wider, urging his hands to continue their path. He lowers his head, nipping the inside of your thigh with his teeth. Your head falls back as he continues to bite his way up your thigh. When he reaches your panty line, he runs his tongue across the lace to your other thigh and continues the biting.   
“Tom,” you whine, “This isn’t making it up to me. You are torturing me.”  
“Sorry again, love. I just want to touch every part of your delectable body. Obviously, I’m being incredibly selfish again,” he apologizes and slides a finger under your panties. “I promise it won’t happen again.”  
He slides two of those incredibly long fingers inside of you, placing his thumb on your clit and slowly rubbing it in tiny circles. Moving his fingers in and out of you, he continues with his thumb as he bends and captures your mouth with his. He slides his tongue between your lips and it meets yours. You grab him by his curls and buck against his hand. His kisses are everything that you’d think they’d be. Passionate, demanding and hot as fuck.   
As he pulls his mouth from yours, he catches your bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly. You moan and arch your back, hoping to find some release as his hands continue to antagonize your pussy. He moves to your chest, leaving a trail of his love bites down your neck before reaching your breasts. Pushing your bra down, he exposes them to his mouth, taking each nipple in his mouth in turn before continuing his path down your body. His tongue circles your navel and dips inside.   
You have to stop yourself from screaming out, ‘Just fuck me, for fucks sake’ as he continues moving down your body. Finally, he reaches your panties and removes his hands. Sliding them down your legs and over your feet, he sits back and admires you, spread out before him.   
“You are so fucking beautiful,” he says. “I certainly wasn’t expecting for this evening to take such an interesting turn.”  
“What did you expect when you came out here to fuck yourself?” you ask with a chuckle. “I’ve been wondering that since I happened upon you, dick in hand.”  
“Honestly? I was so fucking pent up watching you in there, dancing with your girlfriend. I was coming out here to relieve some stress before I went in there and asked you to dance.” He looks down sheepishly.  
“No fucking way,” you reply. “And I just so happened that I find you out here? Must be fate.”  
“I must have been a very, very good boy,” he says, “or a very, very bad on,” and lowers his head to your pussy.   
You let out a moan as his tongue makes a quick swipe over your clit before working its way inside you. You can tell that it isn’t going to take much before you come after his assault of your clit with his fingers. He starts to lick deeply into your pussy, his nose hitting your clit as his beard scratches the sides of your thighs. All of these sensations at once are too much for you to handle. You feel your body start to tighten as the beginning of your orgasm hits you.  
“Oh God, Tom. I’m coming,” you manage before your orgasm hits you. Tom’s mouth stays glued to your pussy as you come. He continues to lick you, making your orgasm seemingly last forever. As your body starts to return to normal, he finally pulls his face away from your pussy. Moving up to hover over you, he says, “Kiss me. Taste how absolutely delicious you are.”  
He kisses you and you taste yourself on his tongue and lips. “God that was fucking amazing,” you tell him, as he pulls away.  
“Love, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” he replies, a playful smile on his lips.


End file.
